I will rescue you, even if it seems impossible!
by C4ttY24
Summary: During one of their fights, Kisshu gets caught by some soliders. What will happen if Ichigo starts to realize some strange Feeling bubbling up inside of her? More important, what will the Aliens do to get Kisshu back? Form a truce with the mews? Mabye and if they do, how will they save the green-haired Alien? Rated T for violence, later. I DON'T OWN TMM! [On Hold!]
1. Chapter 1: Kisshu!

**Dren: Hey-yo! The new story from my bumble-bee is on!**

**Ichigo: Bumble-bee?**

**Dren: I call Catty-chan, Bumble-bee!**

**Kisshu: You two are the perfect couple! You two are as stupid as a monkey! ^^**

**Dren: ... says the one who died for a chick ...**

**Ichigo: Well ... Wait! Chick!?**

**Dren: Yes! He died for you! And you, you ungrateful bitch, leave with that Masabaka!**

**Masaya: Thank you for the kind Name ...**

**Dren: Oh, shut it! You deserve worse names than just Masabaka! More like stinking, stupid, tree-hugging asshole! But that Name will never fits on a birthdaycake ...**

**Kisshu: ... I already begin to like you, Nerd.**

**Dren: IT'S YOUR NAME AS WELL, FREAK!**

**Kisshu: Well, seems like we are in the same boat, neh?**

**Dren: °raises eyesbrow° ... Well, now I know why Catty is so crazy. She hangs too much out with you guys.**

**Kisshu: Hey! I have a question. What's Catty's real Name?**

**Dren: Well, she went on goggle-translater and in japanese she is called Arekusandora. Pretty Name! *_***

**Ichigo: C4ttY24 DOES NOT OWN TMM! IF SHE DID-**

**Dren: If she did then she would make Ichigo step into a 16-wheeler, let her speed up to 100 km/h and would make her to roll over Masaya.**

**Kisshu: Welcome, bro! You are offical in my 'I hate masaya! He should go to hell!' Club!**

**Dren: What a pleasure ... -.-**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**I will rescue you, even if it seems impossible!**_

* * *

nnnn = normal text  
"nnnn" = Japanese speaking  
_"nnnn"_ = English speaking

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Kisshu!**_

* * *

**A normal battle like ever.**

The mews were fighting a huge Chimera Anima and the aliens looked in amusement.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu were floating above the Anima, smirking about the fact that the girls couldn't defeat their _'pet'_. The youngest and oldest aliens were floating behind their leader, Kisshu. Kisshu was smirking, arms crossed above his chest and bangs moving in the soft spring air.

"Neh, Koneko-chan? Are you having fun? Or should I join the game?" Kisshu said as he smirked down to his beloved kitten.

"Shut the hell up, Kisshu! I don't want to do anything with you!" Ichigo shouted as she, once again, attacked the Anima. Kisshu just chuckled and looked over to his two comrades. He gave them a smirk.

"Do you think they could use some_ 'company'_?" Kisshu asked, amused. Taruto and Pai looked at each other and nodded. Taruto smirked as he teleported behind the mews and threw some parasites into the ground. Vines started to grow from the ground and they lunged at the mews. The mews either cut the vines or jumped out of the way, trying at the same time to defeat the Anima.

Pai summoned his fan and teleported next to the youngest alien. The purple haired alien attacked the mews, who dodged and/or jumped out of the way. After five minutes the mews were slowly loosing energy and they needed to defeat that damn Anima!

Kisshu looked with amusement but his smile faded as he spotted some shadows behind bushes and trees. A frown found its way on Kisshu's face and he looked around to see more shadows hiding behind trees. His ears twitched as he tried hard to hear what these beings wanted but he failed. The noises from the battle were too loud, even if Kisshu was several feet's away.

The green haired alien turned again and saw the beings approaching slowly. Kisshu spotted one shadow with a strange thing in its hands. It glistered in the sun light and locked like, the humans so called, shooting gun. Kisshu narrowed his eyes at the being with the strange thing and realized that the shadow slowly pointed the gun-like thing towards his little comrade.

Kisshu's eyes widened as the shadow slowly pushed a button on the thing. The shadow pushed the button completely and a little 'buff' was heard. Even if it was quiet, the mews, Pai and Taruto looked with confused looks in the direction of the noise. They saw Kisshu floating there, with his back facing them. Everything was quiet till a roar went through the air and the Anima disappeared.

Taruto's and Pai's eyes widened as the Anima vanished and the mews looked confused like lost puppies. Then all of a sudden, they heard a groan come from the emerald haired boy. The mews turned to look at the aliens. Pai and Taruto were still wide-eyed as they floated in the air, looking at their comrade. Taruto, even in his shocked state, slowly floated towards the green haired boy.

"Kisshu …?" he asked, scared.

"Get away …"

Pai gasped and Taruto's eyes went wider than they already were.

"Kisshu!" Pai said, worry slightly playing in his voice.

"Pai … bring him out of here … take Taruto and go …" Kisshu said, not even stirring slightly.

"Kisshu! What's going on?!" Taruto shouted, on the verge of tears.

Kisshu slowly turned around while he spoke.

"Pai, get Taruto out of here and never take him back …" Kisshu said. As he was fully turned around the other two aliens gasped and the mews were wide-eyed. An injection-like thing stuck onto Kisshu's skin and the skin around it was colouring blue.

"Kisshu! What is that?!" Ichigo shouted, surprising everyone.

"It's … nothing …" Kisshu said before he fell from the sky and onto the ground. Taruto was now having tears in his eyes and Pai just locked in shock. The mews gasped as the green haired alien fell to the ground. To their surprise, Ichigo ran over to Kisshu and knelt beside him.

He was lying limply and his eyes stared blank into the sky. Ichigo carefully put his head in her lap and removed the injection. Kisshu winced in pain. After Ichigo removed the needle, the others ran over and looked down on the two teens. Pai knelt opposite from Ichigo and started to check Kisshu over. Just then they were interrupted.

_"Put your hands over your head and remove yourself from that boy!"_

The mews and the two aliens looked up in confusion. They saw a heavy armed man walking towards them and pointing with a gun at the teens. Behind him, more men walked out from bushes and went to stand beside the man with the gun.

The teens didn't move.

_"I said, PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD AND REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THAT BOY!"_ the man shouted.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said. She couldn't understand the man but she knew he was speaking English. Ichigo was never good at English.

_"If you only get near Kisshu, I will kill you!"_ Taruto shouted in English.

_"Oh, what a cutie … Now go away from that boy and no one will be harmed."_ The man said.

"Cutie?! Okay! That's it!" Taruto screamed, getting red with rage. He commanded the vines, which stopped while Taruto wasn't commanding them, to attack and in a matter of seconds half from the men were trapped in the vines. The man with the gun shot at the little alien, who get a deep gash on his arm. Taruto cried out in pain and the mews stared wide-eyed as Pai rushed over to the little alien.

Kisshu eyes grew as he heard Taruto's cry and he immediately tried to sit up, with no avail.

"Stop! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kisshu screamed while he heard his little friend crying in pain. Tears came to Kisshu's eyes while he kept on shouting, pleading to leave his comrades alone.

Kisshu couldn't move anything; he just looked up to the sky hearing cries from the trapped men and cries from his friend. Then all of a sudden he heard again a shot. This time he heard a girl scream. His mind filled with joy as he realized it wasn't Ichigo but he heard her cry as well.

His vision slowly blurred but his eyes didn't close. The colours start to fade and he only saw white and grey. Then out of nowhere a white flash covered his eyes sight and he went into shock-state.

The mews were trying to protect the aliens. Sure they were enemies but now … Ichigo was the leader and as she saw the little alien being hurt she couldn't stand it anymore. She commanded herself and her fellow mews to protect the aliens with all their might. She had feelings for the aliens, yes, but she hid them for the fact that they are enemies. Taruto was like the annoying little brother. Kisshu like the over-protective and jealous lover. And Pai like the emotionless one. Which was true.

The mews were standing in fighting position around the three aliens. Kisshu was lying on the ground in a trance-like state. Taruto was crying out from the pain. And Pai tried his best to calm his brother down and to stop the bleeding.

One of the men shot Zakuro in the leg and she cried out in pain. Ichigo's eyes widened and began to water as she shouted miserable word at the men. She started to fight hand-in-hand combat 'cause the Mew Mew codex said 'You are not allowed to kill anyone!'. That's rule nr. one.

Then all of a sudden, Ichigo heard Kisshu mumble some words. Probably alien-language, 'cause she couldn't understand. He began to speak louder.

"Nu … Nu te du … dece? Dece trebuie se te dugie? TE ROG, STAI AICA!" he shouted as tears spilled from his eyes. Ichigo looked at him in both, shock and confusion. Pai was looking at the green haired alien with a surprised face.

"NU TE DU, MOMMY! NU TE DU! STAI AICA! STAI! "He shouted before he blacked out.

The men realized that and half of the group distracted the mews while 5 men were approaching the green haired alien. They lifted Kisshu up and started to walk towards a van. Pai shouted to them to leave his comrade alone but they ignored him. Oh, how Pai would have gone there and beat every man up to a bleeding pulp but his little friend wouldn't stop crying and the wound was bleeding badly.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu … stay strong …"Pai whispered as he watched his comrade being put into the van. The only thing that Pai realized about the van was a strange singe with the number 51 on it. Then the van drove off in full-speed. Leaving behind a, worried Pai, crying Taruto and Lettuce, sobbing Pudding and Mint, wincing Zakuro and a tearstained Ichigo.

"He was dreaming …" Pai broke the silence as he lifted, the now sleeping, Taruto up. (He blacked out from blood loose!)

"We will meet agai-"Pai started but was cut off.

"Come." Ichigo said, bangs covering her face.

Pai was shocked but then snapped out of it and just shook his head.

"I can't trust the en-"He started, again.

"Come or I will personally make your situation worse." Ichigo said.

The others looked taken aback but Pai just obeyed and followed the mews to the Café.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

_"Do you think the general will be okay, with the fact, that we brought the leader?"_

_"Well, he wouldn't be very pleased. The youngest would have given in very fast but he is the leader. He might know much more then that midget but he wouldn't tell us very soon. He might as well don't say anything."_

_"You are right but we have our methods to make a person speak."_

_"Yes … yes, we have …"_

Kisshu was still in a dream-like state but he could clearly hear his surroundings. It sounded like he was in some drive-device from these humans but he couldn't thought about that now. His thoughts were at only one thing. His brother. Ichigo. And his parents. He only thought about his beloved once now.

His eyes were slightly opened but he didn't seem to notice. His vision was black. A pitch-black.

"Ichigo…" He whispered as quietly as he could before he blacked out, once again.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Dren: Catty is very proud of the Story!**

**Ichigo: What the hell was Kisshu blabbling?**

**Dren: Oh, yes ... I should tell you that the language Kisshu was using wasn't something imagined. It was romanian ... yes Catty can speak-wait °Counts° Ah, 5 languages! 6 if you take Japanese too but she only knows a little.**

**Ichigo: I can only 1! ^^**

**Kisshu: I can almost all languages ... we needed to learn them -.-**

**Dren: Isn't if funny that everything strange happen to be in Japan?**

**Ichigo: I asked myself the same.**

**Dren: ^_^ Can you all be so kind and Review? Catty wants to know if she should contiune this or not. Please say what you think in your Reviews! Thank you very much!**

**Ichigo: All of a sudden you're politely.**

**Dren: °whisperes angrily in Ichi's ear° Do you want me to tell Catty she should make a scene were your Masaya is raping you, huh?**

**Kisshu; If Baka even touch her I will cut his d*** off and stuck it in his mouth and after that I will threw him into a lake and forget him there.**

**Masaya: You all are sooooo kind to me ...**

**Dren: Who wants to me kind to a sucker?**

**Ichigo: °clears throat" AAhem!**

**Dren: Oh, sorry, Ichigo! I'm so sorry you have to be with him.**

**Ichigo: ... -.-**

**Dren: Please Review and tell if Catty-chan should continue! I somehow love to be around these dummies! ^_^**

**-MATTA NE, MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2: AREA 51!

_**Catty: Hello, Guys! I'm sorry for letting this Story down but hey! I'm a gril with huge Problems so please understand that I don't have the time (and the brain) to Update my stories everyday!**_

_**Dren: You're here now, so please tell why you didn't Show up yesterday?**_

_**Catty: °ignores Dren° And to make you understand me better ... my dad was so glad to make me depressive ... I just wanted to die here and now, yesterday ... I mean ... who likes to be teased and bullied by his own father °tears well up in eyes° ... I don't won't to be and well ... I told him it wasn't my fault that I couldn't come help him to take ONE bag into the house! I was taking out the items of another bag but he ... he just shouted at me till I snapped and started crying in front of him, shouting back I wasn't worthless as he was saying ... °sobs° Yep ... my life is shit ...**_

_**Ichigo/Kisshu: °heart breaks into two°**_

_**Dren: °hugs catty° Why didn't you come and tell me?**_

_**Catty: °pushes Dren away° How the heck could I go and tell you if you just are in my stupid mind?! You haunt me since I first saw a Clip of Mew Mew power! Sure, you aren't Kisshu-Dren from TMM/MMP but still, stop pestering my mind! You're not doing anything better! In School I'm the top theme on the list because I'm not as Slim as the other bitches and because I have better grades than the others! I only suck at german and german is my MOTHER language! °Pants before going into emo Corner° Just let me die ...**_

_**Kisshu/Dren: °Looks at each other, worriedly°**_

_**Ichigo: °walks over to Catty° Why didn't you say anything before? You seemed so cheerful and everything.**_

_**Catty: First, because I hate it to be sad and second, I'm cheerful because I'm so in School! At home I sit alone in my room! My brother is out all day with his bitch friends and my father only shouts at me or teases me by poking me and punching me! My mother is just cleaning every day and my friends are in other towns which are over 35 km away from mine! I just can't handle everything! I know I'm weird but that still doesn't explain why my life sucks! I don't know what to do! Why is god so mean to me?! °cries as she runs out from the room°**_

_**Dren: She will ... be alright ... I know it ...**_

_**Kisshu: Alright?! She is being teased by her own father and her schoolmates are bullying her because of her grates and her look! She will surely kill herself with no one looking! °storms after Catty°**_

_**Ichigo: °sighs° Catty did drag it out again ... anyway what she wanted to say was, she Updated this Story because some Readers wanted to read the next chapter! Here it is!**_

**Disc: Does Kisshu get Ichigo? Does Catty appear and have a good life with ichigo and Kisshu next to her? Does Taruto like the Name Taru-Taru? No, no and no? There! Does Catty needs to prove anymore? CATTY DOESN'T OWN IT!**

_**Dren: On with the Story! And, Ichigo, let's find Catty and Kisshu!**_

_**Ichigo: On it! °starts searching with Dren°**_

* * *

_**I will rescue you, even if it seems impossible!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: AREA 51!**_

_**(Inspired by: [YouTube] Kisshu ~ Ichigo - Slipped away)**_

* * *

**At Café Mew Mew:**

Ichigo opened the door to the Café and was surprised to already see both, Ryou and Keiichiro, waiting for them. Keiichiro walked up to them and took Taruto, looked at Pai and then walked upstairs. Ryou had a hand on his forehead, seeming as if in a depressive state.

"I take it you know what happened?" Mint asked as she watched Lettuce clean Zakuro's wound. Ryou sighed and crossed his arms, eyes closed in a thoughtful manner.

"We saw it all. Masha recorder it and sent it live to our computers … this should have never happened …" Ryou muttered the last part. Mint walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Lettuce was still trying to clean Zakuro's wound. Zakuro herself was yelping every time Lettuce touched the wound. Pudding was crying, curled up into a ball on a chair. Pai was just standing there, staring at the strange scene. He never thought he would stand in the enemies' quarter without attacking them. Ichigo still had tears running down her face but she didn't make any noise. She looked up to Ryou.

"We need to find him …" she muttered. Ryou looked at her, eyes filled with pity and pain. He never wanted ANYTHING to happen to the mews and other people. Not even to the aliens. Sure, they are the enemies but they still are a similar kind of the humans.

"We can't … it would take months to find out who took Kisshu and after that, it will take another few months to think of how we could rescue him. He might be dead by then. From the Video, it looked like the men don't have any mercy." Ryou said. Ichigo could feel new tears welling up in her eyes.

"It would be easier if we have some clues, who took him …" Ryou mumbled, which caused Pai to look up.

"51 …" Pai said, eyes looking at nothing. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

"On the car was a strange symbol with the number _'51'_ on it!" Pai said, blinking as he remembered the sign. Ryou straightened himself and gaped at the oldest alien. Pudding jumped up from her position and rushed into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she ran back with a notepad and a pencil. She rushed in front of Pai and looked up at him, tears sparkling in her puffy eyes. She held the items out and gave the alien a nod. Pai blinked before he took the items, not knowing what to do with them.

"That's right! Pai-san, you could draw the sign and maybe Shirogane-san can then find out who took Kisshu-san!" Lettuce spoke up after she was done bandaging Zakuro's wound. Pai nodded and started drawing. The others sat down, meanwhile thinking about what to do next. They needed a plan and that quick.

"We defiantly need to rescue him! Even if he is a stupid stalker, I still want to see him save and happy!" Ichigo cried out and everyone gaped at her.

"You love him, don't you?" Zakuro asked as she tried to stop the throbbing pain in her leg. Ichigo looked down.

"I don't know … but I'm sure that I, at least, LIKE him! I just can't bare it to see ANYONE in pain!" Ichigo said, determined. Ryou nodded. Just then, Pai walked over to them and handed Ryou the notepad. Ryou looked at the sign Pai draw and he froze. The other mews looked at him, worried.

"Now … what does it mean?" Mint asked, puzzled. Ryou took a breath before showing the sign to the mews.

"I suppose the men were from the U. S. Army and this sign is the trademark from AREA 51." Ryou explained which caused the mews to gasps. Pudding buried her face into Lettuce's shirt and cried again. Zakuro and Mint looked shocked. Lettuce and Ichigo stared wide-eyed as tears fell from their eyes. Pai's ears twitched with curiosity.

"What is _'AREA 51'_?" the oldest alien asked.

"AREA 51 is a group of scientist, that research the universe after some kind of Alien-beings. Years ago, some people stated that they saw UFO's, some round flying things, and this caught the interest of a few Americans. They started researching and, nowadays, when they hear the word _'alien'_ they will not stop at anything to get what they want." Ryou said, too shocked to even speak in his scientist language. Pai froze and stared wide-eyed. Ichigo stood up in a shot, causing her chair to hit the ground. Everyone looked at her.

"For now, we will have to recover and afterwards, we will think of something. We now know that Kisshu is in America and in the base of that Area 51 thingy! We will just have to get him out, that's all!" Ichigo said before she walked upstairs to see how Taruto was doing. The other-ones stared after her.

"She loves him very much …" Zakuro muttered and everyone blinked at her.

* * *

**WITH KISSHU IN SOME WEIRD PLACE:**

* * *

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes only to squint at the bright light that illuminated the room. He groaned at the throbbing pain in his head and as he came a little more to his senses, he could feel the icy metal around his wrists and ankles. He blinked and slowly looked around. The room was complete white and on one wall was a huge mirror. Kisshu tried to move his arm but blinked at the ringing sound. He looked up and saw he was chained to the wall. Handcuffs around his wrists and ankles made it hard for him to move. He struggled, only to gasps at the pain in his belly area.

"W-what … happened …?" Kisshu whispered as he looked around, again. He heard a click and his ears twitched as a door opened. Kisshu blinked at the man, who entered the room.

The man was wearing some funny clothes. The upper part was green, brown and black coloured. The pants were the same and on his belt were some strange devices and a pistol. He was really muscular, too muscular for his body. He was probably as tall as Pai. He had serious blue eyes and his hair was short and in a military style. _**(You know the style from the military?) **_It was a grey colour meaning he was doing this job now for some years. His face was serious and it didn't seem that he felt some emotions.

"I see, you decided to wake up, huh?" The man asked. Kisshu just stared at him, not knowing if to answer or to ignore him. _**(Okay, guys, just to your information, the officer here can speak Japanese, alright?)**_

"I'm talking with you!" The officer shouted as he slapped Kisshu, hard. Kisshu yelped a little but handled it to shot the man a glare. The officer looked at him as if in disgust.

"Where are my manners? My name is General Scott Carter. May I know your name?" The general asked, leaning into Kisshu's face as he held him by his pale chin, roughly. Kisshu closed his eyes, tightly and tried to not spat into Scott's face.

"Dren …" Kisshu said through clenched teethes. _**(Info: Kisshu is Japanese and the aliens have different names for each country! In America, Kisshu calls himself Dren, because of the rule**__** from his Military-**__**life **__**and because he doesn't want Scott to know his real name!)**_

"Fine, Dren. I want to know some things about you and your kind, which means I will ask you some questions. We can make this on the easy or on the tough way. To make you feel some better, I will let you decide which way we can make it, okay?" Scott asked as he fumbled with the survival-knife he took from his belt. Kisshu growled at him and the general smirked.

"I suppose you won't talk that easily, neh? Fine, I like the tougher way better, anyway!" Scott smirked evilly as he waved one hand at the wall with the mirror on it. Kisshu frowned but he shivered as he heard more men walking into the room. There were two men and both of them were grinning madly.

One of the men had brown hair and almost black eyes. The other one had black hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing a similar outfit as the general. And what made Kisshu gulp were the items both of them were holding. The black-haired one held a knife and the brown-haired one had a strange looking device. _**(Electro-shocker!)**_

The general turned to the two men and smirked.

"This _*he pointed to the brown-haired one* _is Blake and this _*he pointed to the black-haired one* _is John. They are glad to give you the greatest pain ever!" The general snickered as he left the room. Kisshu watched as Blake and John walked up to him.

"So, little one, how should we start first, hmm?" John asked as he traced Kisshu's cheek with the knife. Kisshu winced and closed his eyes tightly as he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out. Blake came over and put a finger on Kisshu's forehead.

"Well, how about we start with some … shocking!" Blake said and at the word _'shocking' _he punched the device into Kisshu's stomach while pressing a button. Kisshu's eyes widened as he felt electricity went through his veins. Kisshu cried out and struggled against the chains but to no avail. Blake smirked and looked at John, who grinned.

"I bet I can make him cry louder!" John said, crazily as he plunged his knife into Kisshu's shoulder. Kisshu screamed as tears appeared in his closed eyes. He bit down on his lips, making blood trickle down from where his canines bore into his skin. Kisshu balled his hands into fist and he groaned from the pain that appeared in his shoulder area.

John and Blake watched with amusement and Blake brought the device to Kisshu's neck. Kisshu gasped as once again, electricity went through his body.

"Oww … he didn't cry out this time …" Blake said, pretending a hurt look. Kisshu growled as he leaned his head back, trying to seem strong but inside he just wanted to curl into a little ball and cry like there was no tomorrow. John gave a puzzled noise before Kisshu felt the knife being, painfully slow, taken out.

"Let's see what happen when I do this …" John said and with that he plunged the knife into Kisshu's leg. Kisshu cried out as tears streamed down his face. A picture of Ichigo appeared in his mind and he cried even more, knowing that he maybe could never see her again.

The two men were torturing Kisshu like hell but Kisshu stopped after pictures of the one he loved appeared into his thoughts. He just stared blankly at the ground, taking all cuts and shocks from the two men.

"Ichigo …" Kisshu whispered and the two men stopped dead.

On the other side of the mirror was the general watching the whole thing and as he heard _**(he had put a super sensitive micro into the room)**_ Kisshu say a name, he narrowed his eyes. He took a device and held it to his mouth.

"That's enough for today … let him take some air. Maybe he will talk tomorrow …" the general said and the two men in the room nodded to each other before leaving the room. Kisshu, not knowing the general was watching him, started to cry like hell, struggling with each shout of help and eventually he blacked out from the whole pain and exhausting.

The general looked one last time at the sleeping alien before he turned around and walked away.

"You will talk … if you want or not … only a wonder can help you now, because I will defiantly will not kill you … the pain may will, but … I will arrange ... that you suffer a greater pain than death, my friend …" the general muttered as he walked out a door and shut it, roughly.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Dren: We found her!**

**Catty: Yes ... Yes, you did ... sadly ...**

**Ichigo: Cheer up! Like I said, life is worth living for, even when it sucks!**

**Catty: ... You know ... it really helps °sarcastic°**

**Ichigo: °frowns, worriedly°**

**Kisshu: °wraps arm around Catty's shoulder° Cheer up! You get to be around me!**

**Catty: °smiles sadly° You are just a Little doll in my head ...**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: °sighs sadly°**

**Dren: How about we get you some ice-cream, hmm? Yesterday it cheered you up and you Need to be cheerful tomorrow anyway!**

**Catty: °sighs° A shame is, that I fake my cheerful-ness. But ... Hey ... Tomorrow I can draw my chibies again ... °fakes a smile°**

**Kisshu: °sighs° Please Review and if anyone has a clue to why Catty should continue living then please tell her! She doesn't deserve to die! And killing yourself doesn't really help, Catty!**

**Catty: Why not? It takes away all your problemes and I always wanted to know what happens after dying ...**

**Ichigo: Please Review and give some tipps to Catty! Tell her why it isn't helpful to just kill yourself! Give her a reason why she is needed! Please! Catty, you can't die!**

**Catty: I don't plan on dying at the Age of 14 but with the Boys pestering and my dads teasing and on and on ... I think only my best two friends really like me. Fati is laughing with me everytime and Karo is making me smile with her cheerfulness! I love the two of them ... sadly that I maybe don't will get to see their weddings ...**

**Dren: Shut up, Catty! You don't die today or tomorrow or any time now! You only die with me at the Age of 90!**

**Ichigo: °sighs° Please Review and if someone thinks this all is just Show ... think twice ... Catty has such a life and the only Thing she really does is drawing Kisshu, me and others. She takes it as a Thing where she can let out her emotions and it doesn't really help in School. With her fantastic drawings the others think of her as some strange puppet! I mean, she draw somthing free-hand and her brother shouts with her because he thinks she did cope it! What a pest!**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**-Ja ne and see ya soon, minna.**


End file.
